A Betrayal and a Revenge
by TheKnightOfNi33
Summary: Amy betrays Rory, and Rory seeks revenge. Everyone is shocked when help arrives from an unexpected source.
1. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please R&R

* * *

><p>"Doctor, I love you."<p>

"I love you too, Amy" And then they kissed

Amy's words to the Doctor destroyed Rory's life. The Doctor's brought up a rage in his heart. Their actions added an exclamation mark on the end. He slumped into a chair, unable to believe what he had heard and seen. The Doctor had stolen the love of his life. Amy had betrayed him. The Doctor had destroyed Rory's world. Amy had left him for her raggedy Doctor.

Unknowingly, Rory had been building a hatred for the Doctor in the back of his mind for weeks. He should have seen this betrayal coming. The small looks that Amy and the Doctor shared, the lack of warmth that Amy had been showing towards Rory. They all added up.

Rory had no idea how long they had been this open with each other about their feelings. Rory had known she had loved the Doctor, ever since she had first met him, but he didn't know she loved him in that way.

A fury forced its way into the front of Rory's mind. All he wanted was his revenge. On both the Doctor and Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rory we've landed!" came the yell from Amy.

"Mmhmm" he mumbled in response, wandering towards the door.

He stepped out into the mystery planet that the Doctor had taken them to, and an idea hit him like a wet fish.

The planet they had landed on was a mess of fire, dead trees and skeletons. A volcano spewed fire into the air in the distance. A huge tower stood above the land, a fiery eye scanning the world, looking for something as if it was lost. Small creatures, who appeared to be deformed humans, their skin in varying colours, green, black, blue and several other sickly tones, went about uttering bloodcurdling cries every so often. Huge dragon-like beasts circled above their heads.

Rory was going to unleash hell on the Doctor and Amy.

"We're leaving, there's nothing here for us," barked the Doctor, striding back to the TARDIS.

Rory followed, silently thanking the Doctor for giving him the idea that would lead to his downfall. One of the dragon-like creatures rose slowly above the cliff. It had a figure riding upon it's back, who wore a spiked metal helmet, with a frightening face cut into it. Beneath the helmet was complete darkness. It spoke slowly in a deathly tone.

"Who dares enter the Dark Lord's domain? You shall perish for your intrusion!" it said, causing the trio to back away slightly. His steed opened it's mouth baring long sharp teeth. A shrill screech came from it, causing the time travellers to fall to ground, clutching their ears.

"Rory, Amy, back to the TARDIS now!" yelled the Doctor. Amy ran immediately, but Rory lingered, as did the Doctor.

"Who are you?" muttered the Doctor, staring at the threatening being, eyes wide with horror.

"I am the Witch-King of Angmar, servant of the Lidless Eye and leader of the Ringwraiths." He answered in his cold and frightening voice.

"Great Witch-King, I wish to join you, not fight you, I speak not for the, but for me alone. I beg we form an alliance." said Rory, drawing a shocked stare from the Doctor.

"Rory! Why? Why betray Amy, who loves y-" began the Doctor, but was cut off by Rory.

"Amy loves you more than me! It is she who has betrayed me!" roared Rory, furious at the Doctor.

"I shall take you to the Dark Lord's tower, he should decide your fate." interrupted the Witch-King. The Doctor fled. The Witch-King's fellbeast seized Rory in it's clawed grip, and took off towards Barad-dûr, to seek the judgment of the Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory was thrown to floor of the room. A disgusting creature stood in front of him. It had a helmet similar to that of the Witch-King, only it had no holes for it to see from, and it had a disgusting mouth of sharp teeth beneath it.

"I am the messenger of the Eye, the Mouth of Sauron." It spoke, in a throaty and gargling tone. "I convey his commands, as he is unable to speak himself."

"What has your master requested of me?" Rory gasped quietly.

"He requests that if you are to become an ally of Mordor, you must carry out an important task for the Dark Lord."It answered in a sneer. "You shall find and kill a Halfling named Baggins, before returning with his Ring. Return empty-handed you die. Return with the Ring, you are an ally of the Lidless Eye."

A vision engulfed Rory's head. It showed a small person, with bare, but hairy feet, and black curly hair. He was accompanied by a broader person of similar description, only with a head of ginger. He also saw a bizarre creature with lamp-like eyes and a stick-thin body.

"I shall do my best."

"Your best better be enough."

Rory was taken to the Black Gate, with a small band of Orcs. He had to find that Halfling.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stumbled and fell from the cliff opposite the Black Gate. Frodo made to dive after his friend, but was held back by Gollum. Frodo broke free of the twisted and deformed Hobbit and made after Sam.

Rory saw a figure slide down the hill, and made towards it, curious.

When he got there he saw nothing but grey rocks, no sign of whatever had fallen. There was one strange rock, which appeared furry. Rory prodded this rock with a spear he had been given by the creatures of Mordor. It shifted, revealing the hairy foot he had seen in his vision earlier. The ginger from the vision hurtled towards him from beneath the furry "rock" and smashed into his chest. However his head had been impaled on Rory's spear, killing the Hobbit instantly.

Rory shifted the dead Halfling from on top of him and began chasing Frodo up the hill. Frodo reached the top first, and fled with the strange creature. In a last attempt to catch him, Rory hurled the spear at his fleeing back, and to his surprise hit the small creature's foot, sending him to the ground.

Gollum looked at the man chasing him, then at Frodo, who lay on the ground whimpering and writhing in pain. A small golden band was lying next to the injured Hobbit's head. Frodo hadn't noticed this, and all he saw was Gollum's eyes lighting up, before he flinched as Gollum grabbed something from the ground, and scampered away.

Rory searched Frodo's wounded body for the Ring, but could find nothing; he traced their footsteps, searched Sam's body, still nothing. Then it struck him, that's what Gollum took when he swiped at Frodo's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Gollum bounded away Northwards, as far from Mordor as he could get. He knew Rory had seen him, and was following him. After some weeks of chasing and running, the pair reached Rivendell, home of Elrond. Bilbo also resided there after he had left the Shire seeking adventure.

Gollum froze at the sight of the Elvish city.

"Bad memories precious, precious hate the elveses. Yessss preeeecioussss." He hissed quietly to the Ring. "Sneak past elveses, but what's this precioussss! Nasty thieving hobbitses near elveses city! Precious must kill nasty thieves!"

Indeed Bilbo Baggins was sitting singing softly to himself in the woods outside Rivendell. He was away in a little world of himself, singing and writing in a small book, with red leather cover.

Gollum slipped the Ring onto his long bony fingers and crept up behind _his precious'_ previous owner. The Hobbit who had stolen the ring from him in his cave in the Misty Mountains, who had sent it to a possible destruction by handing it onto Frodo. Soon he would be no more.

Gollum wrapped his arms around Bilbo's throat, and yanked Bilbo backwards off of the log he had sat upon. He seized a rock with one of his arms, and smashed it against Bilbo's head repeatedly.

Bilbo's screams were heard in Rivendell, and the keen eyesight of the Elves allowed them to see Bilbo struggling alone on the ground, a flying rock battering the Halfling's curly haired head continually. Blood splattered from multiple wounds in Bilbo's wrinkled head as Gollum relentlessly attacked his enemy.

Several Elves ran over to the dying hobbit as the Ring caught on a jagged part of the rock, and slipped off of his slim finger. Gollum cried in anguish, as he became visible for all to see once more. One of the Elves fired an arrow into Gollum's head, knocking him away from Bilbo and killing him once and for all. No longer would Gollum threaten the Ring.

Rory watched all of this violent scene from the forest, out of the Elves eyesight as he was behind a tree. In their haste the Elfish saviours had failed to see the Ring fly from Gollum's finger, and consequently they did not pick it up. As Bilbo was carried away to Elrond in the hope he may be revived. Rory made a dash for the scene of the fight, hoping to retrieve the Ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Something large, powerful and heavy slammed into Rory's body as he reached for the Ring. A massive foot crashed into his ribs. He was sent skidding along the ground towards the edge of the gorge, high above River Bruinen. He looked up, to see what had hit him, and froze in a mixture of shock and fear.

A mighty troll stood over him, it's huge mouth open, but lacking in teeth. A huge roar came from it. It lifted one of it's tree-like arms above it's head and brought it down towards Rory. At the last moment, Rory rolled to the side and avoided a certain messy death. The trolls gargantuan hand smashed the ground with a tremendous force, but unbalanced the massive beast. The guards of Rivendell had once more spotted the trouble, and arrows were fired into the troll's skull. These further unbalanced Rory's attacker, but did no particular damage. The troll stumbled about at the edge of the gorge, and the ground beneath it began to crumble and give way to the huge weight forced upon it.

The troll eventually slipped away, into the massive drop to the river. Rory dashed towards where the Ring had been dropped by Gollum, and quickly found it. He looked at the small band of gold between his fingers, the key to his revenge.


End file.
